The invention relates, generally, to video game machines and, more particularly, to a device for facilitating the insertion and extraction of the video monitor into and out of the video game cabinet.
Video games typically consist of a game cabinet supporting a video monitor and a plurality of player operated buttons. The video monitor displays a game as directed by the game program and the player manipulates the buttons to control play of the game. The player operated buttons preferably consist of video "buttons" displayed on the monitor for screen touch control although electro-mechanical switch buttons located on the cabinet can be used, if desired.
While such video game machines are used to play a wide variety of games, such as games with sporting or fantasy themes, the use of video game machines for gambling purposes has risen dramatically in recent years. Such games are commonly found in casinos and other legalized gambling sites where games such as poker, blackjack, keno and the like are played.
In some video game machines the video display consists of a video monitor arranged with its screen substantially vertical. In other video game machines the screen is arranged at approximately a 30 degree angle relative to the horizontal. These, so called, slant top video game machines are commonly used for gambling applications where the game player sits in front of the machine and the game cabinet is dimensioned somewhat like a desk.
In slant top machines the video monitor is typically lowered into the game cabinet through the top. Because the typical video monitor weighs approximately 50 pounds and is cumbersome to handle, it is very difficult for the game operator to insert and remove the monitor from the cabinet. This poses a significant problem because video monitors are periodically removed for repair and maintenance purposes.
Thus, a video game machine that facilitates the insertion and removal of the video game monitor is desired.